Jo Brick Mind-blowing Forest Sex
by FanGirlAP2002
Summary: Just your favorite teammates/enemies/OTP's fucking the woods


" Uh..."

"Uh..."

"Uh..."

"Uh, f- fuck..."

"Ah..."

"Mhmm. ..."

Those sounds echoed through the radioactive wilderness known as Wawanakwa. There was Brick, with no clothes on apart from the starchy white boxers at his knees, letting Jo ride him like a pogo stick. Yep, you heard me; Jo and Brick were _fucking._

I know what you're all wondering, how in the heal did these two end up screwing? Jo, egotistical self centered muscle dictator and Brick, a military rule book rookie with a fear of the dark.

Jo wouldn't give a Fuck what you said; say what you want, but Soggypant's had an amazing cock. The way her lips barely gave out to accommodate its large head and stretch her out just right as she sunk down. Thank God something good came out of this fucking island.

She had her back towards him, refusing to allow him to see her give in to such weak and primal desires. Jo was the cut-throat take no prisoner jock-ette, not the. . . .deep throat _cock-ette_. That was a bit much but she could give negative fucks as she dented her insides on his cock. Not that Brick was complaining about the view anyway; the muscles in her back flexing with each drop, her strong thighs slapping against his own.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he knew better. No touching that was Jo's rule when they started whatever the fuck this was. Maybe she hoped it would keep a boundary, didn't wanna catch feelings. Nonetheless, Brick failed long before this started, when she bragged about her successful run, thrusting her hips at him.

It was only a matter of time before something happened. You didn't need to be Dawn to see the sexual tension between them. And that's how they got here- in the middle of the woods on an island with a bunch of strangers trying to survive a psychopath- having no strings attached sex.

Yep, pretty simple.

Brick could only state in awe as she impaled herself on his cock over and over. That was all he could do besides pull at his dark hair in frustration. Jo had done some awful stuff to him in the past...and the present...and possibly the future... but this as just plain old torture!

The way her body moved; Brick could only imagine her perky breasts bouncing. Her abs flexing as she kept herself steady, chasing after everything that Brick was giving her.

God, he couldn't resist the temptation anymore, hooking his arms around her torso locking her in place as he drove into her cunt. "What tha fuck!", She yelled as he thrusted deep inside, "G- get...yo- your ha- hands uh u-" God it felt so good. Why did it have to feel so fucking good? She didn't have to do all the work like she was accustomed to, just sitting back as Brick took care of both their needs. Her struggle ceased, head falling back onto his shoulder, fingers knotting in his short hair. She was completely at his mercy.

Once realizing she was completely pliant, he released one hand, traveling up to her firm breast, pinching at her nipple. She turned her head to lock eyes intensely with Brick, panting against his mouth. Her hand moving over his, coaching him to squeeze and kneed the soft flesh.

Jo whimpered, her cheeks a rosy pink, bottom lip bitten raw as her eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes, "B- Br- Bric-", he shut her up, smashing their mouths together.

The kissing was new as well, but that didn't hold them back. Bricks tongue stabbed into her mouth: the clash of teeth, tongue and lips were just perfect. He gripped her chin softly as to deepen the kiss, adjusting his position, holding her left leg up and wide open for anyone, anything and camera to see his bounty.

Jo broke away with a cry as he went in faster and harder with the help of the new angle. He took the opportunity to mark at the exposed columns of her neck. Of course he would do it near her collarbone; can't leave any visible marks. Not that it really mattered where with that hoodie she always wore.

"F-fu...Fuck Brick! I ...g-gonn-Ah cum!", She had never cum so fast before, Brick just reached around, rubbing her clit. He pushed in as far as he could holding her there as she came.

Her back arched off his chest as she went slack against his shoulder. Brick would trade his dog tags to keep this moment forever: Jo's eyes rolled back, purple irises now wide, lips parted to let out incoherent whimpers, her messy hair plastered to her forehead as she clinched around his manhood sporadically. This was the most intense orgasm she ever had.

They stayed like this as Jo slowly came back down, whining at the over stimulation caused by his cock. Her juices seeping out of her cunt onto his balls and thighs. Sweaty body sticking together like glue. Silence took over as they both processed what just happened. Brick _actually_ fucked Jo and. . . .she _let_ him. That was a lot to take in.

"That", Jo started breaking the silence,"was just..."

"Yeah", Brick finished, also at a loss for words, loosening his hold on the tri-athlete,"it was". He left out a yawn cracking his neck loudly, laying back on the tree trunk, closing his eyes. A nap sounded really good right-

Suddenly his eyes shot open as Jo rolled her hips on his cock, lazy grin on her face as he hissed in response,"We aren't done here, Brickhouse". He couldn't help but laugh, placing his hands back on her smaller waist. Say what you want about Jo, but at least she was generous enough to let him cum, even though she already reached orgasm.

You know what they say; Nice guys finish last

Meanwhile back at the camp site...

Zoey looked around the mess hall "Cam, do you know where Jo and Brick are?" , she asked looking for her teammates. The dark skinned boy shrugged as his bowl of gruel threw his spoon back at him. "I haven't seen them, sorry."

Just then, Mike came in, picking up the discarded spoon, "They're probably out on another race, you know how competitive they are", he put it on the table,"well Jo atleast".

The red head sighed before the tall boy sat beside her,"U- uh, I guess you're right", she smiled in return, blushing slightly.

Brick had pulled his boxers back up, still propped up against the tree with Jo in his lap, except now she was facing the boy, her cheek against his shoulder. Jo was spent and it didn't look like she'd be getting up and time soon. Brick gave himself a mental clap on the back. Lord knows if he did it for real she'd kill him

He suddenly shivered at a gust of wind. How long have they been out here? They were gonna have to head back before night, they didn't wanna run into any of the poor mutated animals that lurked around the island. They had walked along time to find their "hookup spot"; it was far away from the camp, so there was probably no camera either.

Brick shook her, leaning into her ear,"We're gonna have to head back soon, ma'am", he whispered softly with a kiss to her strong jaw. He didn't know if he would ever have her like this again, be able to kiss, touch and nibble, so he was gonna talk advantage of the opportunity.

Jo shifted, waking up a bit before laying back down, "Seriously ma'am, the sun will be setting soon" This earned him a pinch on the arm as she nuzzled back into his chest. He just fucked the aura or whatever the hell it is out of her body and he wanted her to get up? Fuck McLame, the camp and those losers.

"Brickhead"

" Hmm? "

"Shut up and let me sleep"

The soldier just sighed, blanketing his t-shirt over them the best he could, pulling the blonde even closer; again no complaint. Jo had never been this clingy before and he would be lying if he didn't like it just a little bit. "Will do, ma'am"


End file.
